The great adventures of the yyh gang and Piglet!
by Nahonia
Summary: Hiei is choking on cereal, Keiko and Yusuke are on their honeymoon, and much much more...Beware of cute little fuzzy animals!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related. We wish we did but we don't. T-T

Chapter one: Hello!

Yari's POV

Hi my name is Yari. I'm at school trying to ignore the boy snoring next to me. His name is Yusuke. Oh and I'm trying to find a spell to resurrect someone for my friend Nahonia. "Yes! Yes! I found It!'' I screamed and jumped up, then I realized that the whole class was staring at me, even Yusuke. Oh well, I've got to go get Nahonia so that we can resurrect piglet because Winnie The Pooh misses him.

When I found Nahonia, she was meditating on the desk in her classroom.(sweat drop) She is a little weird sometimes. I tapped her on the shoulder, then she fell off the desk. I started going on about what I found in my spell book, she just stared at me blankly. Then I realized that I was talking in some ancient dark language that only I understand. OOPPSsssss


	2. Cat loving red head

Disclaimer: don't own yyh.

Chapter Two: Cat loving red head.

Nahonia's POV

" Here is piglet." Yari told me to put him on the table. She is sort of scaring me. She has on all black and was mumbling about little fuzzy animals.

All the sudden an ugly red headed guy came running into the room crying. Yari asked him "what's wrong baka?" "She's gone, my poor baby is gone! Someone must have stole her!" Then he got this weird look on his face staring at the wall. After about a min of staring at the wall he yelled "AH ha I knew it! He always liked her! I'm going to find Yusuke!"And with that he ran out of the roomcrying, After he left she told me that that was Kuwabara and he was in love with his dumb cat, but if I was scared of him we would have a problem, because that wasn't considered very weird when she talked about her friends. (sweat drop) What did I get myself into?


	3. Bunny Suits and teletubbies

Chapter Four: Bunny Suits and teletubbies

The school bell rang and we all jumped up and ran outside. Then we stopped and stood there for 10 min. We didn't know where to go. Then Yari remembered she needed to get a special potion from her boyfriend Hiei, to resurrect Piglet. So we very slowly walked to his tree house, where he lives.

When we walked inside there were a bunch of swords and knives on the walls. Then I saw this guy in a big bunny suit, sitting on a bed, watching teletubbies, and singing the Barbie song. Then I saw a sign on his back it said : KICK ME I'M HIEI!( nothing against him, he is my favorite...) Suddenly a little hamster ran out from under the bed and started swearing and speaking Yiddish(a Jewish language. Don't ask how we know, we just do!) Hiei yelled "Shut up grandpa Freddie! I don't care that I didn't do my chores or that mommy turned you into a cute little fuzzyhamster last week!"

We finally got the potion when grandpa Freddie got it out from under the refrigerator that had purple and pink polka-dots on it.( Hiei's favorite colors!.) We left before grandpa Freddie tried eating Hiei's bunny tail and bunny ears again.( not real bunnies)

Hope you like our wonderful story. It took lots and lots of hard work and thinking! Hehe . there is nothing wrong with us we went to see our therapist yesterday and he said that we were coming along just fine. SO YOU CAN"T SAY THAT WE HAVE UNFIXABLE PROBLEMS!


	4. The RubberBand Ring!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

On a beatiful sunny day, Keiko was taking her daily walk to Walmart. As she started crossing the street, she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Yusuke running towards her doing the YMCA. She stopped to wait for him thinking that something was wrong. As he feel on his knees infront of her he said, " I have a very special present for you and I even colored it all by myself with my magic markers!" He took out a zip-loc bag and removed a rainbow colored rubber-band. "Will you marry me?" he read off of the back of his hand. Keiko excitedly screams, "Yes!" At this exact moment an ice cream truck came speedily through the intersection that Yusuke and Keiko were standing in the middle of. It ran over them causing them to die andfly to Spirit World.

Two hours later, they were married by Botan who had just become a priest 2 minutes before. As they left the office in Spirit World where they had been married, all the ghost sprayedFebreeze into the air. Yusuke didn't want rice because his dad had been blindedby a flying peice of riceas a child.

Meanwhile, Nahonia and Yari had walked about 10 feet from Hiei'streehouse when Hiei camerunning out ofit screaming like a little girl. " Oh my god! the refridgerator!"

Yari: " What about the refridgerator?"

Hiei:" It...It...o0 it was so scary!"

Nahonia: "ItWHAT!"

Hiei: "Well the Teletubbies just went to a commercial and I realized that I had to go to the bathroom really really bad...so I went. Then I was washing my hands when, i sensed that something was terribly wrong. I went into the living room and everything was fine then to the bedroom and that was ok too. Finally I went to..to the kitchen. When I looked inside the ...No it's too scary I can't say it!"

Yari: "It's ok tell us what happened."

Hiei: "WellI guessI can. I walked in and the kitchen was empty but the refridgerator door was OPEN!( falls to knees and starts crying hystarically T-T)

Nahonia: ( omg I can't believe he's crying!) "Are you sure it wasn't your grandpa Freddie?"

Hiei: "No( whimper whimper) I'm not stupid, everyone knows that grandpa Freddie always walks his pet gold fish named la-too-too right after teletubbies. God who do you think I am Einstein See look there he is right now and there is la-too-too right next to him! I love la-too-too he is so nice and loving and kind and caring and sharing and likeable and friendly and funny and loving and caring...( eyes glaze over and sparkles form all around him and his pink bunny suit.)

Nahonia: "So...it openned all by itself?"

Hiei: "OMG(squeel) it did it was horrible!"

Yari: "Poor hiei that must have been so terrifing you were so brave." scoots over by Nahonia and whisper " just go along with it ok"

Nahonia: "Oh yes terrifying..."(said in monotone voice)

Yari: "Hiei doesn't Care Bears come on soon? Why don't you go watch it and will go investigate the refridgerator incident."

Hiei: - "CARE BEARS! CARE BEARS!" he sang while marching back to the treehouse.

Yari & Nahonia: " To the refridgerator!" da-da-daaaa ( run to the kitchen like superman)

**_Thank you Hieiz Pyrokitty and Kurama Fatal Grace!_**


End file.
